


Beasts Giving Love

by KattaMC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Boys' Love, Demons, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Novel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattaMC/pseuds/KattaMC
Summary: Ai wo Ataeru Kemono-tachi- Beast Giving Love -Un hombre japonés virgen de 40 años se despierta en otro mundo ¡con un cuerpo mucho mas joven! Sin ayuda de nadie, pasa sus días siendo abusado y sirviendo como esclavo sexual. Vive su vida deseando su propia muerte... hasta que es comprado por un nuevo amo.Esta es la historia de amor sobre un joven de cuerpo pequeño en un mundo nuevo lleno de hombres-bestia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Otro Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Novela Original escrita por: Chabashira Ichigou  
> Ilustrado por: Kuroda Kuz
> 
> Esto es simplemente una TRADUCCION INGLES-ESPAÑOL  
> Esta novela NO ES MIA
> 
> ADVERTENCIA.  
> Este capitulo toca temas sensibles como violación, prostitución y sexo sin consentimiento con un menor de edad. Por favor leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Volumen 1**

**Capitulo 1**

**"Otro Mundo"**

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en el mundo que no conocía…

Después de terminar mi trabajo en el hospital, quería descansar mi cuerpo lo antes posible así que me apresure en ir a casa. Ya acostado, cerré los ojos un segundo hasta que una luz deslumbrante como el sol comenzó a destellar sobre mi y sentí que mi cuerpo era arrojando a alguna parte. Cuando mi visión regresó pude ver que me encontraba en medio de un camino para nada familiar, estaba en un bosque desconocido.

Esa peculiar experiencia no se detuvo en eso, también pude notar un cambio en mi cuerpo. Primero, noté que mi dolor de espalda había desaparecido y me sentía mejor que nunca. También note mi nueva estatura, desde el principio yo no era tan alto, pero ahora mi línea de visión era extrañamente baja. Los zapatos que llevaba estaban sueltos, mi camisa y chaqueta me quedaban grandes y los pantalones que vestía se deslizaban hasta mis pies. 

Estuve aturdido por un largo tiempo ya que no podía entender la situación en la que me encontraba. pero logre recuperar la cordura y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a un lago cercano. Tenia la garganta un poco seca, así que me apresure a la orilla para buscar algo que pueda usar como recipiente para poder beber el agua. El agua del lago se veía mas clara de lo que pensaba, así que si la bebo debería estar bien. Al acercarme pude ver mi reflejo, no puedo dejar de impactarme por lo que veo mientras tomo el agua en mi mano. No era mi cara la que se reflejaba en la superficie. No, para decirlo correctamente no era el rostro del actual yo.

Incluso a la edad de 40 años, las enfermeras de mi trabajo comentaban que tenia cara de bebé y que parecía un joven aprendiz en lugar de un empleado de mucho tiempo, dijeron que mi rostro juvenil los hacia sentir envidia, pero el medico jefe y mi colega se rieron en mi cara diciendo que no me podían tomar en serio en absoluto debido a eso. Sin embargo, el rostro que se reflejaba en el agua era la de un niño de 10 años que no tuvo ningún problema en su vida. No importa como lo mire, mi cara de bebé nunca se había visto tan joven.

Que fenómeno tan extraño me ha pasado desde que llegue aquí. Esta es la primera vez que entiendo ese sentimiento de cuando los seres humanos superan su limite y no pueden pensar en nada.

Realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió desde allí, Más tarde, mientras deambulaba por el bosque, me encontré con unos bandidos que me apuntaron con un cuchillo. Sorprendido, intenté escapar pero lograron atraparme por sorpresa y me desmayé. Cuando desperté, ya era tarde. me habían subido a un carruaje y tenia grilletes en mis manos y pies. Llegamos a un extraño pueblo, me bajaron y me metieron a una jaula. Había otra persona junto a mi, también llevaba grilletes en sus manos, obviamente no era japonés pero, no se por qué, tenia orejas de animal y la piel llena de escamas.

Finalmente entendí que este lugar no era Japón o la tierra que yo conocía, este lugar es otro mundo. Fui atacado y capturado para luego ser vendido como esclavo. Afortunadamente, pude entender el idioma e incluso usarlo, así que intente desesperadamente contarle al traficante de esclavos sobre mis circunstancias, pero se rieron de mi y me golpearon. Este cambio de ambiente fue bastante impactante para mi, vivir en un país pacífico como Japón antes de venir a este mundo y haber estado viviendo una vida sin relación con la violencia para ser golpeado tanto.

Pasaron varios días hasta que me sacaron de la jaula con un collar de hierro en el cuello. Al momento de ponerme el collar el hombre que me lo puso hablo suavemente, el collar se calentó por un momento, pero se calmo rápidamente. Me subieron a un carruaje tirado por caballos y me llevaron a una hermosa mansión. Al entrar me lavaron el cuerpo y me envolvieron en una tela grande, y luego me llevaron a una lujosa habitación. Había muchos hombres dentro, el mayor de los tres, que tiene orejas de gato, me agarra del brazo y comienza a hablar con los demás. Lo que entiendo de su conversación es que la tribu humana es un ser raro en este mundo, especialmente los ojos y cabello negro. Pude sentir sus miradas hambrientas sobre mi.

Sinceramente, siempre supe que estaba interesado en los hombres. Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que soy visto de manera tan desagradable, así que no pude sentir nada mas que miedo. Cuando aun estaba en Japón, nunca fui capaz de encontrar una pareja debido a mi timidez, no tenia experiencia con las relaciones y siempre estaba ocupado con mi trabajo. Era un hombre virgen de 40 años.

Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso, intente escapar del lugar, pero inmediatamente me agarraron y me arrastraron a una lujosa cama en el centro de la habitación. Y al final, fui violado por los tres. Una lagrima cayo por mis ojos cuando sentí ese terrible dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez, me metieron una polla en la boca y fui violado hasta que mi conciencia voló. Por supuesto que intente resistirme, pero cuando lo intenté recibí patadas, puñetazos y una descarga eléctrica debido al collar que me pusieron. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la cabeza y ya no tenia fuerzas para resistir.

A la mañana siguiente, mi cuerpo se sentía tan horrible. Aunque no lo viera, podía sentir mi ano desgarrado. El sangrado era intenso y los lugares en donde me golpearon se convirtieron en moretones, mover mi cuerpo era una dificultad. Después de eso, fui tratado por un sirviente de la casa y fui confinado en una habitación en donde el sol no podía entrar. Estuve temblando y llorando durante varios días, había dejado de ser virgen de una manera tan horrible. La única comida que me dieron fue un pan duro y un poco de sopa durante un día, sin embargo, como no tenia mucho apetito realmente no me importaba.

Cada pocos días llevaban a diferentes hombres a la habitación del dueño de la mansión y los violaban de la misma manera que a mi. De algunas conversaciones pude escuchar que aparentemente el sexo con humanos como yo es bastante placentero. En comparación con los hombres-bestia, los humanos tienen mucho poder mágico en su cuerpo (también supe por primera vez que en este mundo existe la magia) Parece que ese poder mágico le brinda un tremendo placer a los hombres-bestia cuando se vinculan con un humano.

Y el siguiente hecho impactante del que me enteré es que en este mundo no existen las mujeres. Traté de recopilar más información necesaria sobre cómo vivir en este mundo, pero realmente no obtengo mucho al respecto, una pequeña información que obtengo es que algunos de ellos tienen que casarse para tener un heredero, pero como todos eran hombres... Me preguntaba cómo podían tener hijos pero no tenía forma de saber la respuesta.

Comencé a tener una rutina en esa mansión, me despertaba, comía, me violaban, dormía y me despertaba, comía, me violaban, comía, esa rutina continuo por varios meses. El hecho de que me estaba acostumbrando a que me violaran y golpearan me asustó mucho.

Pero un día, de repente, me sacaron de la mansión y me llevaron a otra. Aparentemente, mi antiguo maestro pareció aburrirse de mi cuerpo y me vendió al maestro de otra mansión. Mi rutina diaria continuaba siendo la misma. Solo había una diferencia y es que al nuevo maestro parecía gustarle que los niños pequeños lo mimaran durante el sexo. 

Pero, a pesar de mi apariencia actual yo soy un hombre de 40 años y no se malcriar a nadie. No pude mimar bien al maestro y mi forma de hablar le disgustaba, terminé siendo regañado muchas veces hasta que finalmente pueda hacerlo bien. Tengo que cambiar mi forma de hablar, debo hablar como un niño y consentir al maestro tanto como puedo. Me tomo un tiempo cambiar mi forma de hablar, pero al final logré adaptarme. En ese momento, comencé a olvidar el hecho de que era un hombre japonés de 40 años y comencé a crear la ilusión de que realmente siempre fui un niño de 10 años.

Mi vida como esclavo sexual no duro tanto en un solo lugar, cuando el maestro se cansaba de mi me vendía, luego me volvían a comprar, se cansaban de mi, me volvían a vender y a comprar. Ese ciclo ha sucedido tantas veces.

Afortunadamente, casi todos los maestros que me han comprado parecen tener una preferencia por los niños pequeños. Las experiencias que obtuve de la segunda mansión fueron extremadamente útiles, pero sentí que me hizo perder mas. Creo que viví este tipo de vida por dos años, después de eso fui transportado a un infierno mas profundo.

Me vendieron a un burdel. 

Antes de ese momento creo que mi vida era feliz, no realmente, pero comparado con mi vida en el burdel, ahora me encontraba en el infierno. Es mi deber llevar un cliente todos los días y no se me permite descansar. Todavía se siente un poco mejor si un cliente solo quiere sexo ordinario, pero a veces usaban herramientas sexuales bastante repugnastes que hacían que mi conciencia volara, además de que algunos clientes cambiaron a la apariencia de una bestia (también fue la primera vez que supe desde que vine a este mundo que algunos de ellos pueden cambiar a la apariencia de una bestia) y luego me violaban. Fue tan duro y doloroso, no puedo recordar exactamente cuantas veces desee morir.

Y, aunque quería morir, no podía hacerlo yo mismo. El collar que tenia en mi cuello era una herramienta mágica a la cual se le aplicaron varias maldiciones para limitar el comportamiento de los esclavos. Uno de ellos fue una maldición de obediencia absoluta, que estuvo allí desde la primera vez que me pusieron el collar, luego agregaron la maldición que me impide suicidarme y aquella que me impide hablar, y la maldición el poder mágico.

Parte de la maldición pasó el poder mágico directamente al cuerpo en lugar de al collar, después de eso quedó un rastro como un tatuaje, también hay otra maldición como esclavo sexual, pero esto no era necesario que se supiera. La prohibición del suicidio es evitar que los productos (el esclavo) se suiciden sin permiso, la prohibición de hablar es evitar que el esclavo vomite las palabras de rechazo a los clientes y si el esclavo sabe o escucha algo secreto en la cama, no puede decirlo. Para otras personas, el sello de poder mágico era tener cuidado con el alto poder mágico de la tribu humana. Debido a estas maldiciones, no podía suicidarme, no había otra manera mas que vivir todos los días como un infierno, matando mi corazón y mi mente. De hecho, intenté pasar a pensar en el suicidio varias veces, pero mi cuerpo no se movió como quería.

Si hay un poco de disgusto por parte de los empleados y clientes del burdel, si cometo un error... no, aunque no haga nada, depende de su estado de ánimo me darán un castigo sin piedad. No comer durante varios días sigue siendo mejor que golpear con un látigo, convertirse en saco de arena y ser golpeado, amarrado o simplemente evitar que duerma durante varios días son aquellas torturas que un esclavo como yo recibirá.

La vida en ese burdel duró aproximadamente uno o dos años, hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo se rompió. Parecía que a causa de la desnutrición y el maltrato que recibo día tras día, mi fuerza física se había ido, seguía teniendo fiebre y no podía mover mi cuerpo en absoluto. Mi destino estaba sellado. Debía ser re-vendido a un traficante de esclavo o simplemente ser desechado en la carretera. Por supuesto, incluso los traficantes de esclavos no suelen comprar un esclavo sin valor comercial, así que no sé por qué, pero todavía quieren comprarme en el burdel. 

Parece que la razón por la que me aceptaron fue, por supuesto, porque los esclavos de la tribu humana son raros y pueden venderse caro, son famosos por ser utilizados como esclavos sexuales o esclavos trabajadores. Para el comerciante de esclavos, si pueden vender al esclavo, es bueno, si el esclavo muere antes de que puedan venderlo, eso no puede evitarse, pero no es malo para ellos. El empleado que trabajaba para el traficante de esclavos, veía al esclavo como nada más que una cosa, y su trato hacia el esclavo también era realmente terrible.

A veces me obligaron a servir a diez personas durante la noche, y entre ellas hay una persona que parece más fuerte: tiene un gran deseo sexual y no tiene gusto por el sexo. Una vez, me azota hasta que mi piel estaba desgarrada y ensangrentada. Una vez, me insertaron una vara en el trasero y me golpearon la cara sin parar hasta que estaba completamente hinchada. Una vez, mi brazo izquierdo y mi mano derecha se rompieron porque me ataron demasiado fuerte. Estos actos se realizaron con bastante frecuencia sin esperar a que la herida cicatrizara. Por otro lado, todavía tenía que atender a otro empleado sin importar cuán mala sea mi condición.

Ya estaba en mi límite. Cualquiera está bien, alguien por favor ya me mate.

Y luego, en mi horrible condición, me metieron en una jaula y me enviaron al mercado de esclavos. Debido a que mi cara está completamente hinchada, no puedo ver nada en absoluto. A los ojos de todos, mi condición era absolutamente terrible. Hace unos días, había sido violado por un tipo de figura de gran bestia y mi trasero estaba desgarrado, no podía mover mi cuerpo. No creo que alguien me compre así. No... aunque me compren parece que lo que me espera al final es la misma vida infernal, ya no me importa. Si este sufrimiento continúa, será mejor que muera ahora mismo, eso es lo único que quiero.

El comerciante de esclavos llama en voz alta a los clientes y les presenta a los esclavos. Por supuesto, no dicen nada de mi. Es difícil para mí seguir levantando la cabeza, así que simplemente la dirijo hacia abajo. Una sombra cubrió mi entorno. Parece que alguien se acercó a mi jaula. Traté de levantar la cara, con mi condición es muy difícil de ver, pero parece que es alguien con un cuerpo grande.

Parece que me mira fijamente y eso me hizo sentir incómodo. Esa persona y el traficante de esclavos están hablando. Y al momento siguiente, el hombre le dijo al comerciante.

"¿Cuánto para comprar al chico?"


	2. Me compraron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción Ingles-Español
> 
> Novela Original escrita por: Chabashira Ichigou  
> Ilustrado por: Kuroda Kuz
> 
> Esta historia NO ES MIA yo simplemente la encontré en ingles y decidí traducirla y compartirla con ustedes

**Volumen 1**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Yo compraron"**

Dudo de mis propios oídos. Mi cara está hinchada, me han lastimado en todas partes soy solo una herramienta rota. También creo que ya no tengo ningún valor ni como esclavo de trabajo ni como esclavo sexual. La persona que dijo que quería comprar habló con el comerciante de esclavos y comenzar las negociaciones. Después de un tiempo las negociaciones se resolvieron, me sacaron de la jaula y me llevaron a la persona que dijo que quería comprarme.

"Bueno, entonces, este es el certificado, querido cliente ¿está seguro de que esta bien con este esclavo? Creo que este no durará mucho, solo para que sepas. Si quieres devolverlo luego no te escuchare ¿está realmente bien? ¡¡Eh , tú !! ¡¡¿No quieres saludar a tu nuevo maestro? !!

El traficante me empujo hacia mi nuevo amo. Sin embargo, debido a que mi pierna está lesionada y no me quedan fuerzas, simplemente me caigo frente al nuevo maestro. Es inútil ... Seré castigado de nuevo ... mi cuerpo temblaba en la postura de _dogesa_ . El maestro simplemente me cargo suavemente con una sola mano y abandono el lugar en silencio.

Me sorprendió que me cargara con una sola mano y, también, me sentí aliviado por un momento, pero recuerdo que un amo no puede ser amable con un esclavo como yo, así que con desesperación le pido que me baje.

Sin embargo, "debe ser difícil caminar estando lesionado, ¿verdad? No te preocupes por nada, quédate quieto". Su palabra me sorprende, además de que cambió la forma en que me carga, de una carga lateral a una carga estilo princesa.

Decido quedarme callado porque si digo algo más que esto, tengo miedo de que mi maestro se ponga de mal humor.

Aunque el maestro me lleva en su brazo, ¿por qué el paso de su pie suena como si el maestro no sintiera el peso en su pie en absoluto? Siento que camina arrastrando un pie.

Seguimos caminando un rato, mi amo todavía me lleva con él, subimos unas escaleras, y luego se escucha el sonido de la puerta abierta. Cuando entró el maestro, se escuchó una voz fuerte desde el interior de la casa.

"Oh, es sólo Gail. Bienvenido a cas ... ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que llevas?"

"Yo lo compré".

"... Espera ... ¡¿Qué?! Tú ... ¿compraste un esclavo?"

"Lo hice"

"¿Qué ... Por qué? Bueno, hablemos de eso más tarde, ¿hasta cuando lo cargarás así? Bájalo ya."

Cuando el otro hombre dijo eso, mi maestro me dejo en el suelo con suavidad. Sabia que tenia que saludar, pero no puedo hablar, incluso me cuesta ponerme de pie debido al dolor. Lo único que puedo hacer es una _dogesa._ Me preparé para ser castigado. Mientras hacia la reverencia mi fuerza física me abandono por completo. Estaba en mi limite.

Me desmayé.

\---

Cuando dejé al niño esclavo en el suelo, de repente comenzó a arrodillarse y temblar. Después de eso perdió el conocimiento. Comprobé rápidamente su estado, parecía respirar con normalidad pero tenia fiebre y su condición era realmente mala.

"Oi ¿Estas bien?"

"Aún respira, pero tiene fiebre. Primero, dejemos que descanse"

"Esta bien. Bueno, dejemos la explicación para más tarde. Pero realmente me sorprendió que compraras un esclavo"

"Entiendo, pero debemos hacer algo con este chico ..."

"Primero cambiemos su ropa y llevémoslo al baño ... Mm espera, no tiene ninguna fuerza así que el baño no es buena idea eh ... Por ahora limpiemos su cuerpo y pongámoslo en la cama. Su cara se ve muy hinchada, llamemos a Mintz, estoy seguro de que ayuda ".

Acuesto al chico en el sofá, tengo que prepararle agua tibia y una toalla para secarle el cuerpo. Así que me voy a otra habitación para llevarme todo lo que necesito. Cuando vuelvo veo que Doug está cambiando la ropa del niño. Pero de repente su cara palidece. Me apresuré a ver qué pasaba y me quedé atónito después de ver lo que sucedió. Había una vista realmente miserable allí.

Ese niño no tenia carne ni grasa, solo piel y huesos. Heridas de golpes y latigazos se extienden por todo su cuerpo. Había una vieja herida que todavía estaba hinchada y otra que todavía sangraba por todo su cuerpo.

"Este chico todavía es menor de edad, ¿verdad? Ser golpeado hasta que su rostro este tan hinchado y su cuerpo este así de mal, esos tipos seguramente son malvados ..."

"Si..."

"Este país es el único que aún permite la esclavitud, ¡espero que este país sea destruido! ¡Maldita sea ...!"

¡Bang! - Doug patea el suelo. A pesar de su apariencia, Doug adora tanto a los niños. También me enojo cuando veo lo mal que está el niño, pero la expresión de Doug es más furiosa que la mía.

"Creo que su pie izquierdo y brazo derecho están rotos, pensé que era extraño, pero parece que no puede pararse bien ..."

"¡¡¿De verdad? !!"

Doug está sosteniendo su cabeza y su cara estaba roja. Recé en mi corazón para que mi suposición no fuera correcta y que lo peor no le haya pasado a este chico. Le di la vuelta al cuerpo del chico lentamente y revisando su trasero, la sangre empezó a gotear como un río y su trasero estaba desgarrado.

"Parece que este chico también es un esclavo sexual ..."

"!!!!!!"

Doug también revisó al chico y perdió su palabra.

"¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Esto es algo que la gente realmente hace !?"

"Limpiemos y curemos su cuerpo primero. Pensaremos en otra cosa más tarde".

"Tienes razón. Si viene Mintz, puede curar la herida de este chico".

Doug y yo usamos agua caliente y una toalla para limpiar la suciedad y la sangre del cuerpo del niño lo más suavemente posible. La toalla comienza a ponerse negra, cambiamos el agua caliente una y otra vez, y finalmente la suciedad casi desapareció.

Doug sostiene al niño con un brazo para que pueda lavarse el cabello, y cuando se lava el cabello con agua caliente, lentamente la suciedad cae limpiamente. Cuando estaba sucio, no me di cuenta, pero el cabello del chico era completamente negro azabache.

"¡¿Cabello negro ?! Ya veo ... es por eso que este chico fue atacado".

"Tienes razón. No solo su cabello, en el mercado de esclavos vi sus ojos solo por un momento, y también son negros"

"¿Cabello y ojos negros? Además, este chico es humano. Debido a que es un ser raro, por supuesto, mucha gente lo atacó".

En general, se dice que cuanto mayor poder tienen los humanos, más oscuro son los ojos y el cabello que tendrán. Aunque creí que los humanos de cabellos y ojos negros eran una simple leyenda, pensar que realmente existen ...

Después de terminar de limpiar el cuerpo del chico, hasta la crema médica en la herida. Si utilizo magia curativa podría funcionar mejor pero esta magia agota la fuerza física del paciente. Estoy seguro de que Minz no usará magia curativa fuerte en el niño. 

"Yo limpiaré todo. Tú lo llevarás a la cama ..."

"Sí, déjamelo a mí ... ¡¿Tan liviano?! ¿Qué es esto? Este chico es demasiado liviano. Bueno, si ves su cuerpo, no encontrarás extraño porque es completamente solo piel y huesos ... Está bien chico . Déjalo en manos del tío. Te daré muchas cosas deliciosas para que puedas ganar un poco de musculo ".

Doug estaba abrazando al niño en su brazo y acarició suavemente su cabeza, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, así que se que Doug es un tipo realmente bueno.

Llevé el agua caliente al baño y limpié todo, luego de eso un sound alegre se escucho en la entrada de la casa.

"¡Hola! Disculpe ~"

Parece que viene Mintz. Cuando terminé de limpiar, corrí a la puerta principal y lo guie al dormitorio.

"Bueno, tengo asuntos urgentes con mi trabajo, pero debido a que el jefe de la sucursal me llama con prisa, me entró el pánico porque pensé que algo había sucedido, ¡así que he estado haciendo todo lo posible para terminar mi trabajo en un instante! Ok, entonces, ¿Qué necesitas de mi? "

"Lo siento, Mintz. Al principio pensé que podía traerlo y visitarte en tu lugar, pero no puedo hacer eso. Así que me gustaría que echaras un vistazo" 

El niño todavía está durmiendo, Doug le quita la manta. Mints mira la miserable figura del chico y sus ojos se abren por completo con sorpresa.

"¿Eh? ... ¿Qué? Esto ... ¿No es demasiado horrible? Jefe ... No quiero hablar mal de la preferencia sexual de una persona, pero ¿no es esto demasiado? Tienes una preferencia por los niños pequeños ... ¿Ok, creo? Bueno, aunque es un crimen ... Pero esta obra sádica ... ¿no es demasiado? En primer lugar, pensar que tienes un gusto por una obra como esta ... ¡Ahh! Así que esta es la razón por la que no tuviste una relación duradera con tu pareja hasta ahora ... Por cierto, esto es un acuerdo mutuo, ¿verdad? Si no, entonces ... Incluso si eres mi jefe, te denunciaré a la policía, ¿de acuerdo? "

Al recibir un ataque de palabras sin detenerse ni siquiera por un segundo de Mintz, la cara de Doug se puso roja.

"¡¿Estás bromeando? !! No tengo gusto por los niños pequeños o una obra sádica como esa !! Escúchame, Gail compró a este niño en el mercado de esclavos y lo trajo a casa. Se desmayó, tiene fiebre, su condición en mala, además como puedes ver, su cuerpo esta lleno de heridas. ¡¡Por eso te llamo !! ¿Entiendes? !! "

"Ehh ... Entonces este esclavo es de Gail ... Así que eso significa que el que tiene preferencia por los niños pequeños es ..."

"No hablemos de eso por ahora. Primero, mira sus heridas, tiene la cara hinchada, heridas de latigazos y golpes en todo el cuerpo, la pierna izquierda y la mano derecha están rotas. Además, la herida alrededor del ano es terrible" .

Cuando Mintz escuchó lo mal que estaba el niño, se acercó y comenzó a revisar.

"Así que este chico es un esclavo ... para experimentar cosas tan horribles ..."

Después de terminar de revisar todo el cuerpo del niño, Mintz comienza a hablar con una cara sombría.

"Hay muchas heridas, pero nada mortal. Estará bien curar la fractura y otras heridas. Solo ... la fiebre y su poca fuerza son muy notables. En ese estado, mi magia curativa no puede hacer mucho".

Después de decir tanto Mintz suspiró.

"Como sabes, la magia curativa usa la propia fuerza y vitalidad del paciente para reparar la herida. Puede ser peligroso si uso una magia curativa fuerte sobre él. Solo las heridas que aún sangran pueden curarse con magia curativa simple, pero para curar las demás debemos esperar a que recupere su fuerza. En cualquier caso, creo que ustedes dos deben seguir cuidándolo hasta que se sienta mejor ".

Mintz cierra los ojos y sus manos se envuelven en la cara del niño y comienza a lanzar su magia. Una luz cálida envolvió todo el cuerpo del niño y luego desapareció.

"Fuu ... creo que esto es lo que puedo hacer por él por ahora."

Al mirar el cuerpo del niño, las heridas que goteaban sangre se bloquean, dejando un nivel rastro. El rostro hinchado había recuperado el aspecto original.

"Este chico es bastante lindo ..."

"Tienes razón, es lindo ..."

"......................"

No lo dije, pero honestamente pensé que el chico también era lindo. Para mí su cara es refrescante y es una tipografía ideal que siempre me gusta.

"Creo que si abre los ojos será más lindo".

"Así que realmente te gustan los niños pequeños ¿Eh, jefe? ... ¡Aww! ¡Me duele! Lo siento ... Es una broma ... ¡Deja de pegarme!"

Mintz estaba llorando un poco al recibir los ataques de hierro de Doug.

Cuando Mintz termina de utilizar la magia en el niño, aplica la medicina en las heridas y las envuelve, y nos da instrucciones sobre cómo cuidarlo diariamente.

De verdad, si no es por su boca, es una persona verdaderamente capaz ...

"Bueno, entonces esta es la crema médica para la herida. Aplícala dos veces al día y cubre la herida con un vendaje después de aplicar. Y una cosa más para los huesos rotos por favor tengan cuidado de no mover su cuerpo incluso si recupera la conciencia ".

Mint saca una pequeña botella de su bolso, la mira e intenta decir algo al respecto.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, no es nada. Este medicamento en crema es para curar la herida en su trasero ... Tienes que aplicarlo a diario en su herida, pero ... si su conciencia está de vuelta, puede asustarse cuando le das el medicamento. , así que no lo apliques a la fuerza, ¿vale? Por favor, dáselo suavemente. Y luego ... su fiebre es muy alta, así que puedes darle esta poción 2 veces al día "

Le puse una manta al niño y guardé las herramientas de tratamiento, los medicamentos y los vendajes que recibí de Mintz.

Doug puso su mano derecha en mi hombro.

"Bueno, entonces, Gail. ¿Puedes contarme los detalles de las circunstancias?" Dijo Doug con cara sonriente. ¡Pero sus ojos no sonríen en absoluto! Siento toda su fuerza en mi hombro y escucho un sonido. Ay !, si lo agarras con toda tu potencia, realmente dolerá, detente ...

"Wow ~ Yo también quiero saber sobre las circunstancias ~"

"Entiendo ... hablaré ... Pero ... Por favor ... Aparta tu mano de mi hombro ... Oww"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dogeza (postrarse en el suelo). Tal como indica el nombre, es una reverencia en la cual la persona se sienta en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hasta que su frente toca con el suelo.
> 
> NOTA.  
> Chicos... he recibido comentarios de que esta historia ya esta traducida en otros lados como facebook o incluso aqui, pero yo no sabia de eso asi que por eso comence esta traducción... No se si debo continuar, o si vale la pena duh. Yo solo pregunto xD ¿Que opinan ustedes?

**Author's Note:**

> Novela Original escrita por: Chabashira Ichigou  
> Ilustrado por: Kuroda Kuz
> 
> Esto es simplemente una TRADUCCION INGLES-ESPAÑOL  
> Esta novela NO ES MIA
> 
> Había visto este manga en tmo y me gusto bastante. Luego supe que tenia novela y la busque, solo encontré la encontré en ingles así que decidí traducir compartir con ustedes. Use el traductor de google, porque no se ingles. Pero... la intensión es lo que cuenta!


End file.
